Almost everyone likes ice cream. But how many times have persons opened a container and enjoyed part of the contents, but later found the remaining ice cream spoiled by ice crystals formed by infiltrating air? Quite often!
And furthermore, once an ice cream container is opened, one has to wait several minutes for the ice cream to soften enough to serve.
The inventors believe this happens far too often, and therefore set out to solve this problem, that is to invent a device that will keep ice cream in a container fresh, and once the container is opened, the device facilitates rapid serving of the ice cream.